Glances
by Lovelaney
Summary: Major romance story between Aiden and Taylor... Like it so far? Let me know and I will add more.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little tidbit from the beginning! I have more, just wanted to know how you like it, or if you're interested!**

* * *

><p>I could feel her glancing at me every few minutes. It was like she had given up on the subtle looks, and couldn't stop from looking over at me every so often. Did I have good hair recently? It could've been the new cologne… She doesn't even know my name… I didn't even know hers. She yawned beside me, stretching backwards looking exceptionally sexy; I could feel my pulse rushing to my pants. She was irresistible. She tousled her silky long dark hair, and I could smell her. She smelt like sweetened sunlight – it was rejuvenating and made all the hairs on my body stand up like I was alive and wired. I needed to get out of class quickly so I could get her out of my head. Mr. Barnes was writing a problem on the board, I didn't even pay attention to what was going on when he turned towards the class, "I need someone to solve this, come on, two points extra credit." No one raised their hands, "Ms. Jepson, thank you for volunteering," He was such a smart ass, she didn't even raise her hand. Way to pick on the new girl. She stood up from her chair beside me and walked up to the board. She had a nice ass… I'm sure the rest of the guys were staring at it too, I could hear Liam in the back whistling under his breath, a low chuckle passed across the room. She finished the problem on the board and turned around, handing Mr. Barnes his marker and headed back to her seat. He said it was perfect and that there would be a test next class, turning us loose till the bell rang. Her eyes met with mine almost instantly and then broke away just as fast. Even faster her face blushed as I caught her eyeing me. Her top was low cut which sent some thoughts running through my head; I could tell she was breathing heavier than she normally did. I tore out a piece of paper and scribbled down the problem on the board. I tapped my pencil against the table, thinking. I really should just talk to her somehow… My pencil fell out of my hand, rolling off the table, falling to the floor. I caught it before it hit the ground, and so did she. Her hand was ice cold – nothing new for me really. Our eyes met longer than they should have, probably making her uncomfortable. She let go, looking forward and I whispered thank you. She nodded curtly. "I'm Aiden by the way."<p>

"Oh right, hi, I'm Taylor." She wasn't looking at me but she had a slight smile on her face. She doodled on her notebook. "Well, Taylor, it's nice to finally meet you." I turned away and pulled my backpack onto the table. I obviously wasn't going to get any further with her anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>This story will end up being in Taylor and Aiden's POVs. I have the next part already written out! Hope intense romantical stuff is up your alley, if not, sorry! Comment or send me a PM! Thanks guys!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter - I know it's short - BUT they're getting longer.**

**Taylor's POV:**

* * *

><p>Oh my god why the hell am I such an idiot! I finished coloring the frilly flower on my notebook, Aiden pulled out the English book we had been assigned yesterday. I wanted to slam my head on the table. It was my third day, and I had nearly every class with him. I don't know what it is about him that is so attractive. He's massive – muscular wise of course. He had to be at least six foot six… Dark brown hair and blue eyes that would make any girl melt in the palm of his hands. Next class was study hall, he had it too. I seriously need to grow a pair. "Where's a good place to eat around here?" I asked turning to him. I could feel my face get fiery red hot. I willed myself to stay looking at him. He looked surprised that I spoke, it surprised me too.<p>

"Well… It depends, are you a barbeque type of girl, or like a vegetarian?" Me? A vegetarian… I sadly love meat a little too much.

"Ha! Barbeque. I'm in the mood for about a half rack of ribs right now – " Maybe going with the salad eating direction would have been better… I sound like a goddamn pig.

"Oh really?" He had a grin on his face. It was almost as stunning as his eyes. Almost. "Well in that case, I'll be taking you out tonight to the finest barbeque place this town has." He turned to the piece of paper he had been scribbling on earlier and tore off a corner. He wrote his number down, I held out my palm. I realized I hadn't said anything in reply. He pressed the small piece of paper into my hand and they rested together for a beat longer than they could have. I blushed again, smiling as the bell rang for next period. I turned around to grab my backpack but it was already about four feet off the ground in Aiden's hands. He towered over me – not intimidatingly though. It was more of a protective stance. I took it from him, probably with a stupid look on my face, and we headed out of class towards the library. Is it bad that I wanted more from him? There was something about him that made him almost… Irresistible… It's only my third day and I've already fallen for a guy I barely know. This could end badly. I sat down at a back table in the library. Tall shelves surrounded me, making me feel enclosed in my own little world. What if Aiden tries to hurt me like _he_ did… Even in my own thoughts I couldn't say his name. Thinking about it made me rub the back of my neck. I could still feel the small lump of a retreating scar.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the random cliff hanger haha<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Just sitting in math and finished proofing another section - I think things are going to start getting a little heated between them - it made me blush anyway.**

**Aiden's POV:**

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but following her into the library. She went and sat in one of my favorite corners of it. My buddy Matt grabbed onto my shoulder as I passed him, "Are you still coming to Jamie's party on Friday? I heard her sister is going to be there, and you gotta help me get a piece of that! You owe me still." I rolled my eyes, I didn't enjoy going to parties, but they always had the good alcohol that I could never seem to get – and there was always a chick fight or two, and they always seemed to get their skirts pulled up just high enough… "Yeah man, I'll be there. Starts at ten, yeah?" He confirmed it, slapped my shoulder and left. I could see Taylor, just part of her face, through the tall shelves. I went behind one pretending to look through books. She had her hand behind her neck rubbing it. I could tell something was bugging her. I picked up a random book and walked around the shelf to the other side. "Oh, hey there." I looked at the shelf and looked picked out another random book as she cleared her throat, "Hey, what's up?"<p>

"Oh, nothing much. Just getting some books." I set the books down on the table and sat down across from her. She reached out for them, "_How to Deal with Your STD's _and _Could I Really be Pregnant _huh?" I closed my eyes and I could feel my face getting hot. Of course it would be my luck to walk into the strange sex book section of the library. I tried to pull it off, "Yeah, it's a really big research project for my health class…" She didn't believe a second of it. I dropped it, "So what are you studying?"

"Oh I'm just reading this article on…" She looked at her computer screen and read off the title, "_How to Notice when someone is Bull-Shitting You._" She smiled at me and laughed, I joined in with her, still embarrassed.

"Nah, just doing some creative writing for English," She seemed more loosened up since this morning.

"Ahh, I see. So what time can I come pick you up tonight?" I thought I saw her eyes lit up for a fraction of a second.

"Oh right, well anytime around 5 or six would be fine. Here I'll write down my address," she pulled out a post-it and wrote down her address and what looked to be a phone number, and stuck it on my STD book. I just laughed at her. She had a breathtaking smile, "So what made you move here? Parents got a new job?" She looked to her computer and her expression fell. I felt a knot in my stomach form knowing I asked the wrong question.

"I moved here to live with my cousin, because of a – It's just a personal issue," her hand went back up to her neck, rubbing it; "My parents still live in Vermont though."

"Does your neck hurt or something?" I stood moving around to her, "I could massage it if you –"

"No." Her hand stopped mine reaching out towards her, "I'm fine really, just a bad night's sleep… You know, I should really get back to working on this, I'll see you tonight though, okay?" She forced a smile, I could tell. I took the hint though. I slung my backpack across my back and took the post-it note, leaving the books on the table.

The rest of the day went by slowly. The classes I had with Taylor we had tests in so I wasn't allowed or able to talk to her. She probably didn't want to talk to me anyway. I didn't understand what happened to her that was so horrible that she reacted like she did. The final bell rang and she was out the door before I could catch up to her. I hope she loosens up enough by tonight that I could actually talk to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for everyone who's reading, i really appreciate it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor:<strong>

_His weight on top of me was too much. His hands were digging into my sides. I couldn't speak. My mouth couldn't form the words. I concentrated on saying 'stop', but I couldn't. The pain was too intense and I knew he slipped me some kind of drug. I could feel him between my legs, it wasn't pleasurable like he said it would be; I could feel him ripping my virginity away from me. This is not how it was supposed to be. The room was spinning. I wanted to physically slap myself for falling for his game. I could hear him, calling me names, telling me that if I just held still I wouldn't have gotten cut and none of this would've happened. I could feel the blood pooling behind my neck. I was going to bleed to death. At least the sheets were soft, silk? I felt my eyes getting heavy – but suddenly there was a light! It was a few feet away. But then there was yelling, and I instantly felt my body get light again. Someone was holding onto my hand and saying something to me. I stayed silent. Maybe if I pretended I was dead – I could hear sirens, and a loud beeping noise – where was that coming from? –_ I opened my eyes. The beeping was still there. I looked around the room. Bright purple walls, a bed, dresser, closet, fluffy looking rug… I had fallen asleep on the window seat. My phone alarm was going off, reminding me of my date with Aiden. He texted me saying he would be here at 5:15. I had forty-five minutes to get ready. I slowly moved my legs to the floor and put my head in my hands. I was amazed how the brain could remember such details – and oh how I wished I could rip them out. I looked around the room I was given to stay in and walked to my suitcase. I had still not unpacked any of my things. It was warm enough here, I could put on a dress and look fine. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was red and blotchy. I splashed cold water on it and watched my mascara start running down my cheeks. I didn't have time for a shower; I just washed my face quickly and got dressed. I could hear the doorbell chime downstairs and yelled for my cousin Kate to get the door. Slipping on some shoes I went down stairs. Aiden was waiting in the entry way and Kate had retreated back into her living room. I tried to put on my best face, "Hey Aiden,"

"Hey there yourself," He smiled, he was so hot, "I brought you these," I didn't even notice the flowers he was carrying. They were gorgeous orange lilies. I hugged him and told him thank you. He smelt as good as he looked. I walked to the kitchen and put them in a vase, "Kate, I'll be back later, don't wait up." She was watching what looked like Jersey Shore and put her hand up shooing me away. I grabbed my jacket and we walked out the door. Instead of a car sitting in my driveway – there was a motorcycle. A sleek black one, it could easily fit two people.

"Oh, I forgot to mention I didn't have a car. Are you alright riding on the back with me?" He seemed a little embarrassed but held out a helmet for me. This was just what I needed. Plus we wouldn't have to make awkward conversation like we would have had to do in a car. I gladly took the helmet and smiled at him widely. I instantly wished I hadn't been wearing a dress, "Um, I'll be right back. I'm sorry; I need to change into something more comfortable!"

"Oh, ha! I'll wait here, go ahead." I thanked him and ran back up to my room.

**Aiden:**

I watched her run back into her house and sat on my bike. I saw her light come on upstairs and started the engine. I secretly wish she would have kept that dress on… God why do I have to be such a guy? The sun was starting to set. I put my glasses on waited for her, revving the engine. She came out, tying up her hair – Thank God I had glasses on. She had changed into tight fitting jeans and a very deep low cut tee shirt, and black boots. She slipped the helmet over her head and climbed on behind me. I looked behind me – she was holding onto the sides of her seat. I held out my hand for hers and wrapped them around my waist. I felt her body start to relax into my back. I yelled at her over the engine, asking if she was ready. I assumed she said yes, I couldn't really hear her through my helmet. I backed us out of the driveway and off we were. I tried to breathe, though she was kind of making it difficult. Her hands had moved up a little higher and were tight around my chest; her legs were pushing into mine. I didn't mind much actually. I would rather ride around with her like this all night instead of stopping for dinner… I wasn't going to tell her that though. I could feel her slowly start to relax and I could breathe better again. I could see the lights and the sign for my favorite barbeque pit in town up ahead. I didn't realize how hungry I was, my stomach growled. I hope Taylor didn't feel that. Her hands moved down a little bit so they were resting on the fold of my jeans. _If only her hands moved a little bit farther…_ _Oh God, snap out of it._ We pulled into one of the parking spaces and I parked it and put the kick stand down. Taylor hopped off pulling off her helmet. It was almost like one of those slow motion scenes you see in movies. Her shirt came up a few inches revealing some skin between her jeans and her shirt. Her hair had come out of her pony tail and fell around her face and shoulders, and her smile – it was stunning. It got my blood pumping – Everywhere.

"That was amazing!" She jumped around like a little girl and handed me my helmet. I laughed with her, "I'm glad you had fun," I knelt down and strapped my helmet into its bag. She was leaning against my seat watching me. She had a sultry look on her face. Still kneeling on the ground, I took her hand and kissed it. Almost instantly blood rushed to her cheeks, "Well that is absolutely cute," I winked at her and she playfully slapped my shoulder. We could hear the loud pounding of country music from inside. I had kept ahold of her hand as I led her into the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Taylor:**

I was pretty sure my stomach was going to explode. I was so nervous I ate everything I had ordered – most likely reassuring him I WAS a little pig. God, but he was so sexy! There wasn't a dull moment at dinner now that I thought about it. I hadn't smiled and laughed that much in months. He invited me to a party tomorrow night – I wasn't much of a partier but it was an excuse to hang out with him again. Plus I really didn't want to be home with Kate and her punk-rock boyfriend. He gave me the creeps…We were driving back to my house, but he was taking the back roads making it take longer. I don't think either of us minded. My hands were holding onto his hips but I wrapped them around his waist again, resting them right on the button of his jeans. I felt him exhale deeply – whether it was from my hands being a little too close or him just breathing, I thought it was the first. I still knew how to tease boys of course. It's not like I was going to ban boys from my life forever – definitely not… As if he was thinking along the same lines as me, he pressed himself into my hands a little more. I wasn't going to do anything with him right now… I didn't want to wreck. But God how I wanted to! It was just our first date though… I'd totally seem like a slut to him, wouldn't I? I was so off in my little world thinking about these things I didn't notice we had pulled into my neighborhood already. I didn't want to go inside. We pulled up in the driveway with a little lurch, I grabbed onto his belt to steady myself. I thought I heard him make a noise in the back of his throat. It made me smile. I yanked off my helmet still sitting behind him. It was quiet, so much so I could hear all the little crickets around chirping their songs. Aiden slid off his seat, but got back on again, facing me. I brushed my hair out of my face and he grabbed my hand and kissed it again. I don't know why, but I so loved that. It was such a simple gesture – but it was so sweet… I cleared my throat, "Thank you so much Aiden, I had an amazing time." Speaking of which, I didn't have an idea of around what time it was. I couldn't care less. He was still holding onto my hand, "I think I had just as much fun, maybe more," he winked at me and my face flushed with color. Thank you my lucky stars it was dark out. I could just see the shapes and outlines of his face. His thumb was tracing circles on the back of my hand. I looked down and watched them sitting between us. His hands were huge, they made mine seem like little doll hands. I looked back up at him and caught him staring at me; I didn't look away this time. His face moved closer to me and I sat there locked in place. His lips moved to mine slowly like he was terrified he was going to scare me away. Even if I did want to run away, which I am sure as hell I didn't, I don't think I could. My pulse was going a billion miles an hour. He kissed me, right beside my lips. His were warm and made my skin tingle. He pulled away for maybe half a second before I kissed him back on his mouth. He seemed surprised but I his face relaxed and then his mouth pushed back against mine. I moved his hands to the sides of my legs and wrapped mine around his neck. Our lips parted taking in air but not separating from each other's. His lips were warm against mine and I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip which sent tingles from my mouth to the tips of my toes. I exhaled a little too loudly which made Aiden just tighten his hands on my thighs. I pulled away a little bit, my forehead still resting on his.

"I think I need to go to bed," I whispered, not wanting to disrupt the quiet outside.

"Okay," he said quieter than I had, and kissed my nose, "Goodnight Taylor." I scooted off the back seat, not before kissing his cheek first. I ran inside making sure I didn't look back – If I had I don't think I'd end up sleeping in my own bed tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow I am so sorry this took so long! Stupid school projects just like to take up so much of my time lately! Well anyway, enjoy. Sorry it's short, seven is almost done tho I promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor:<strong>

The date was perfect. I shut and locked the door behind me and started to head up the stairs. I thought Kate would be asleep by now, but I kept heard rustling in the kitchen. I turned toward the kitchen and rounded the corner, "What are you – Oh shit!" I jumped back and turned around, mouth hanging wide open. Apparently her weirdo boyfriend (I didn't know his name…) had come over and was spending the night. He was eating out of a bag of chips in his vampire inspired boxers. And he had his nipples pierced…

"What, you never seen a guy shirtless before or somethin'?" he tried saying with his mouth full. I heard him mumble something unintelligent as I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. I didn't think Kate would go for that type of guy. He was almost as bad as my ex. I shuddered not wanting to think about him. Aiden's face came into my mind and I smiled and hugged my arms around myself and slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

**Aiden:**

I was getting really bored of staring at the pitch black vastness of my ceiling. All I could picture was Taylor's face… Her small hands resting on my jeans… And her lips – _Oh Jesus,_ I rolled over groaning into my pillow. I could feel myself getting hard, "Dead puppies…" I whispered to myself. It was too late, and I was too lazy to get in the shower and relieve my problems. Lotion and tissues are too middle school. I grab my phone, maybe she's still up… "_Me: Hey ( : you still up?_" Oh my god it's almost 1 AM. That means I dropped her off nearly 3 hours ago, why would she still be up? We didn't have school tomorrow because it was an in-service day but still, she looked tired when I dropped her off. I placed my phone back on my bedside table – when it chimed. I looked at the screen. It flashed – _One New Message: Taylor J._ I opened it eagerly.

_Taylor: Yes, not surprisingly… Too much on my mind… ( :_

I had to know…

_Me: Oh? Well what's on your mind? _

Apparently I fell asleep because my dad came in telling me I needed to mow the lawn before it got too hot outside. It was 10 AM. I frantically searched for my phone. It ended up at the bottom of my bed under my sheets. I had two new messages.

_1:07am - Taylor: …Well you actually. I can't get you out of my head Aiden…_

_1:23am – Taylor: I didn't mean to freak you out or anything, I'm sorry. I just thought after we kissed… I don't know. Shoot, goodnight. See you tomorrow_

Well SHIT she thought I was ignoring her. I texted her back telling her how sorry I was – that I fell asleep and that I felt the same way… I thought about telling her I dreamt of her… Though there was no way in hell I was going to mention the first one I had of her… No. No way, she'd think I'm a pervert. I threw some basketball shorts on and went down stairs to mow. I was in good enough shape I could be outside without a shirt on. I busted out the lawn in just over 15 minutes and ran back up stairs. Taylor had texted back. She almost sounded relieved; it made me laugh to myself. She said she wanted to take me somewhere before the party, and I told her I'd pick her up at six. I didn't want to have any expectations of what would happen, but come on, I couldn't just not hope that something would happen… it's been so long since I've had any interaction with any girl. Well then again, there was Kelly… God she was sick… Yeah she had a nice rack but come on; she had to have had at least 6 STD's by now. I didn't want Taylor to end up like that. I didn't want her to be just some girl I have sex with and throw away – I can't do that anymore.


End file.
